Cuando te volví a encontrar
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Una corporación venida del espacio. Soldados y prisioneros, científicos y lo que resta de los terrestres se enfrentan por dominar la Tierra. Clarke y su hija Maddie lidiaran con la nueva invasión. Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando te volví a encontrar**

 **Capitulo 1**

Se despertó con sudor en su cuerpo y su corazón a mil por hora, la sensación de esos ojos azules no se le quitaban de encima, esa sensación de pena, amor, preguntas, todo en una sola mirada que ella no comprendía pero a la vez sentía como suyas.

Se levantó apresurada pues se tenía que presentar ante sus hombres en 20 minutos antes de empezar el descenso. Solo había dormido 2 horas.

"Capitán ya está todo listo solo necesitamos de su presencia" le decía uno de sus soldados cuando caminaba por el pasillo de la nave.

"Muy bien comencemos con esto" contestaba con una mueca de sonrisa, ella nunca sonreía abiertamente.

* * *

Clarke miraba hacia el cielo esperando ver un atisbo de la nave donde los chicos habían podido escapar de la Parimfaya. Sus llamadas a Bellamy diariamente a través de la radio se habían convertido en uno de los pilares fuertes de su cordura, que hasta el momento no le daban resultados. Las transmisiones siempre eran unilaterales, solo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Habían pasado 6 años y 7 días, se sentía descansada. Se había pasado la mañana dibujando cualquier cosa pero siempre terminaba dibujándola a ella, nunca la había dejado de recordar, de amar, estaba tatuada en su corazón.

Se bajó del móvil y tomo la radio como todos los días a esa hora.

"Aquí vamos otra vez" se decía sentándose en un tronco volteado en el piso, coloco su antena apuntando hacia arriba y se puso hablar con su amigo, esperaba que esta vez la escuchara.

"Bellamy si puedes oírme si estas vivo, han pasado 2199 días desde el Praimfaya, no sé por qué hago esto todos los días" bufó quedamente y pauso unos segundos.

"Talvez es mi manera de mantenerme cuerda…no olvidar quien soy… quien era" se detenía mirando hacia el final de su visión, al horizonte

"¿Ha estado seguro para que pueden bajar hace ya un año… porque no lo han hecho?" con su mirada retraída quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar

"El bunker está en silencio también, intentamos desenterrarlos durante un tiempo, pero había demasiados escombros. Tampoco he tenido contactos con ellos" se le hacía difícil seguir hablando.

"De todos modos, aún tengo esperanzas…Dile a Raven que apunte a la única mancha verde y me encontraran. El resto del planeta por lo que eh visto, básicamente apesta, así que..." en ese momento escucho una especie de explosión en el cielo y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y sonrió al ver bajando una especie de nave

"Ya no importa, te veo" salió apurada hacia la parte trasera del móvil y entró.

"Hola mi pequeña sangre nocturna" acariciando tiernamente a una pequeña niña

"Es hora de levantarse" la despertaba

"Sin lecciones hoy" le contesto con voz cansada y un nuevo sonido se escuchó, ambas se miraron y Clarke le sonrió

"Te ha llevado demasiado tiempo" le dijo y la niña salió apresurada del móvil hasta el borde donde estaba hacia unos minutos la rubia y vio descender una nave a lo lejos.

"Pensaba que habías dicho que era una nave pequeña" le grito suavemente la menor a Clarke que se encontraba todavía detrás del jeep.

La rubia lo pensó y se dijo a si misma que tenía razón y corrió para corroborar. Las dos miraban hacia la nave.

"Maddie, ve a buscar mi rifle ¡Ahora!" le ordenó preocupada la rubia.

"Toma" entregándole un rifle con mira telescópica y se puso a observar a través de él.

Corporación ELIGIUS., es lo que leyó. Dirigio la mira hacia abajo y vió cómo se abrían unas compuertas y observo otras letras que decían GAGARIN TRANSPORTE DE PRISIONEROS.

"¡Estamos Aquí! ¡Estamos Aquí!" agitaba los brazos la niña y gritaba.

"Para y agáchate" le decía la rubia realizando la acción y pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo Maddie.

"Quiero que escondas el todoterreno. Sácalo de la vista y carga las armas" le decía sin despegar la vista de la nave aterrizando.

"¿Todas?" le preguntaba sin entender.

"Todas" le contestaba con una interrogación en su cara y con algo que le decía que todo estaba mal.

* * *

"Capitán, los prisioneros están en sus lugares y toda la tripulación ya lista" se cuadraba un soldado dándole la información.

"Comiencen con el descenso ahora" ordenaba mientras se ajustaba los cinturones de su silla.

Estaba alerta por el ambiente que se respiraba en la nave, soldados, prisioneros y equipo de científicos y médicos dependían de que se encontraran en la tierra donde iban a aterrizar, un lugar que a cuenta de ellos ya no estaba contaminada pero que no conocían.

Cuando tocaron tierra, al mirar por una de las escotillas logro divisar a lo lejos un móvil en lo alto de una colina, y se lo hizo saber a su teniente para que apenas se organizaran fueran a buscarlo.

El aterrizaje no hubo problemas, todo salía como había sido planificado.

"Teniente Brown hágase cargo de los preparativos para montar la base, yo iré a revisar por los alrededores y asentar los vigías"

"A sus órdenes Capitán"

Salió con su equipo de rastro y búsqueda ya preparados anteriormente con 10 soldados detrás de ella. Ya los científicos habían corroborado los niveles de radiación y de oxigeno que había en esos momentos en la Tierra. La vegetación y la fauna que habitaba lo analizarían el equipo que habían venido para esa labor, los prisioneros eran para trabajar en esas labores y los soldados para el asentamiento de las fuerzas armadas de la corporación.

Los arboles eran frondosos y la llovizna que había maravillaba de muchas formas a ella y a sus hombres, nacidos al igual que los skykru, en el espacio, donde los metros cuadrados eran escasos y la vegetación inexistente aparte de un ala de su estación dedicada a áreas verdes, pero nada comparado con lo que estaban viendo y tocando.

Se detuvieron cuando escucharon el motor de un todo terreno, los mismo traídos por ellos, que habían sido reparados en la estación espacial desde que se pusieron en orbita cuando sus antepasados escaparon de las bombas atómicas que destruyeron, supuestamente toda vida.

Ella dirigió un grupo hacia el costado izquierdo del vehículo parado y a otro por detrás. Desde su posición podía ver que dentro había una niña que conducía y se colocó en su puerta.

"Quiero que bajes lentamente mostrando tus manos" le apuntaba con una pistola automática desde la ventana izquierda del móvil, esperando que entendiera su lenguaje.

"¡Nomon!" gritaba Maddie hacia dentro del todoterreno donde se encontraba Clarke, su madre.

"¡No disparen! Yo voy a salir sin armas, ella es una niña solamente" se bajaba la rubia por la puerta trasera con las brazos arriba y sus manos abiertas.

"¿Quiénes son Ustedes y que hacen con este vehículo y armas?" se colocó la capitán frente a la mujer terrícola mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Lexa?"

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Antes que todo disculparme con las personas que me conocen y me siguen en algunas de mis historias por no continuarlas. No daré justificación porque no las hay, solo decir lo siento. (estoy en proceso de repararme y la escritura es mi terapia). Sin más que decir solo que te extraño y lo hare siempre y más tus historias. No dejes de escribir, que eso es lo que te hace mas feliz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los ojos azules, esa mirada, esa voz, todo la estremeció mientras mantenía su arma, junto a sus hombres, apuntando a la mujer enfrente de ella.

Clarke todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando n esos momentos, solo observaba a la Capitán completamente desubicada.

-Lexa? Eres tú! Por Dios dime que eres tú.

-No se dirija así a la capitán, retrocede y coloca las manos enfrente de ti para poder verlas- reclamaba uno de los soldados que apuntaban a las mujeres terrestres.

-No, déjalo. Mi nombre es Alexandra Woods, Capitán de la 14° División de Asalto y orden de la corporación Eligius. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Clarke Griffin y ella es mi hija Maddie. Vivimos aquí.- Respondía apuntando el vehículo.

\- ¿De donde sacaron las armas y este móvil? Le pregunto la capitán.

\- Soy parte de el Arca, las 12 naves que escaparon de la Tierra cuando fueron lanzadas las bombas nucleares hace más de 100 años.

\- El Arca? Pero ellos ya no existen- hablaba un soldado detrás de la rubia.

\- Ustedes 5 se quedaran aquí y levantaran un puesto de vigilancia- corto la conversación e indicaba la militar a sus soldados- nosotros volveremos con ellas a la nave- ingresando al todoterreno junto con las terrestres. 

* * *

La rubia miraba absorta hacia adelante, hacia el camino. "Alexandria, Alexandra, Trikru que en su lengua era bosque, Woods…que mierda está pasando aquí?" pensaba y cada vez entendía menos.

El parecido era escalofriante, su color de cabello, aunque más corto, su tez bronceada, su porte altivo, su voz, mezcla de paz y fuerza, pero lo que más le abrumaba eran sus ojos y su mirada, su verde intenso, era su Lexa. Ella siempre la miro de una forma especial y era así como la hizo sentír cuando la observaba. Tenía que averiguar quiénes eran, de donde venían y que hacían aquí, porque de algo estaba segura y es que habrían problemas, muchos problemas.

Había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba la atención enormemente, nunca nadie había sido capaz de atravesar el muro de la curiosidad, pero la rubia había traspasado esa pared en el momento en que fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

Sabía que eran los mismo con los que soñaba cada noche desde hacía unos años y eso la asusto.

Su padre siempre le repetía que ella era una soldado fuerte e inteligente que llegaría muy lejos en jerarquía, que no dejara nunca que algo interfiriera con lo que el denominaba "su llamado" y para eso tendría que sacrificar muchas cosas. 

* * *

Los habitantes de la corporación se dividían en jerarquías: política, quienes se encargaban de las leyes y acuerdos, militar quienes se encargaban de la exploración, mantención del orden y protección de la corporación, por lo cual era la segunda jerarquía más importante. Después estaban los científicos, que estaban a cargo de todo lo relacionado con la mantención del ADN y la salud de la población y por ultimo la jerarquía civil que englobaba a todos las personas con habilidades como mecánicos, electrónicos, artesanos, vendedores, etc, porque la corporación era como una ciudad, al igual que El Arca, pero ya contaban con casi diez mil personas y era urgente la población de la Tierra por ellos porque se estaban quedando sin espacio ni oxígeno.

Al llegar a la nave estacionaron dentro, se bajaron los soldados y al último la rubia y la niña que miraban maravilladas, aunque la mayor ya había habitado en una nave esta no se comparaba ni en tamaño ni tecnología a la de su casa.

La tecnología que había en ese galpón se asemejaba a la que encontraron con los chicos antes de la ola de radiación hacia unos años antes, cuando trataban de buscar la vacuna para salvar a todos.

La cantidad de gente trabajando era bastante pero ordenadamente. Se veía que cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo. Había vehículos todoterrenos como el de ella y otros acondicionados con armas parecidas a las ametralladoras pero con unas carcazas más estilizadas. En el fondo logro ver una especie de habitación amplia rodeada de paredes de cristal y con camillas y algo parecido a un laboratorio donde habían varias personas frente a computadoras mirando y cambiando muestras, supuso que era un mini hospital o por lo menos la sección de enfermería.

Levanto la vista y logro enfocar sus ojos en la figura de la Capitán junto con un soldado quien escribía afanosamente lo que suponía eran sus órdenes. La vio caminar por unos pasillos que era especies de habitaciones, habían muchas puertas, lo que supuso serían los dormitorios o donde descansaba toda esa gente. 

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con su teniente, Josh Brown, un joven valiente y leal, lo había conocido cuando ambos estaban en la reclusión militar ( especie de escuela), lugar donde aprendían estrategia, conocimiento de armas, acondicionamiento físico e intelectual, y se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

-He visto como la miras- le decía mientras escribía en su Tablet

-No la miro de ninguna manera, solo me llama la atención de que viva en un lugar sin habitantes- respondía

-te conozco Alexa, soy tu mejor amigo y nunca has mirado a alguien de esa manera- refutaba la respuesta de la morena pero serenamente.

\- si no dejas el tema te voy a degradar, teniente- le apuntaba con su dedo y con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-ok ok su alteza como usted mande pero recuerda que no debes de desviarte de esta misión que es de suma importancia para la vida de nuestro pueblo.- la miraba un poco mas serio.

-nunca lo olvido Josh, nunca lo olvido. 

Al llegar junto a la rubia la encontró hablando con la niña en un extraño idioma. La escucho atentamente y un escalofrío le recorrió su columna al reconocer una palabra, ese vocablo que siempre que soñaba con esos los ojos, se repetía en su mente, "heda".

-me podrías decir que significa esa palabra y en qué idioma esta hablada- le preguntaba con auténtica curiosidad.

-es Trigedasleng, es el idioma de los terrestres, los habitantes originales de la Tierra. Y la palabra que escuchaste significa "comandante", quien era la persona que los lideraba.

-vamos a mi oficina y me cuentas un poco más de este pueblo, los terrestres- le dijo la Capitán mientras la conducía a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.-Teniente traiga algo de comer para la señorita Griffin y su hija-

-No te preocupes, primero me gustaría que me dijeras donde puedo darme un baño y poder descansar un rato si es que me lo permites- le contestaba la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas que habían bajado del móvil los soldados, dejando este vacío.

-bien, tome lo que necesite, el resto lo tendré yo en mi oficina y las armas son requisadas por mis soldados.- contestaba la militar con un dejo de frustración porque la rubia no había seguido sus órdenes y eso la dejaba con un rastro de rabia.

-está bien, vamos Maddie, no te distraigas- "Tengo que averiguar que está pasando aquí porque estoy empezando a creer que quieren adueñarse de este lugar" pensaba Clarke mientras caminaba por un pasillo en busca de la habitación asignada por el teniente Brown.

Tomaron una ducha y se cambiaron sus ropas. Clarke no dejaba de pensar en esa sensación rara que tenía y las preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza, eso le estaba dando ya migrañas.

-Maddie no te muevas de aquí, descansa y no le abras a nadie, ¿entendiste?- le preguntaba la mayor con una clara señal de que no debía desobedecer.

-si nomon- contestaba la pequeñas con claro gesto de cansancio. 

Al salir de la habitación vago un momento por los pasillos y se encontró frente a unas puertas dobles, diferente a los demás y su curiosidad empezó a aparecer. Abrió lentamente para revisar que no hubiera nadie y entro silenciosamente.

Al interior se encontró con la imagen exacta de la habitación donde estuvo en la ciudad de la luz cuando estaba en la compañía de las dos ALIE. Era blanca y con un gran ventanal frente donde podía ver la gran extensión de árboles de donde habían aterrizado y ahí vio el panel, y ahí vio también ese símbolo que había comenzado todo, "infinito".

-Pero quien rayos son?- se preguntó casi en susurro pero con un nudo en el estómago al mismo tiempo que se dio vuelta y vio a la otra persona que había entrado a la habitación.

\- ¿Que haces aquí y quién eres?- preguntaba una mujer con un traje blanco y unos documentos en la mano.

Clarke solo pudo boquear ante la presencia de aquella mujer pues era irreal lo que vivía en esos momentos, ahí estaba frente a ella, Becca la primera comandante, ALIE2.0


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaba de forma rápida, casi corriendo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y sabía que no sería la última, lo malo es que se le estaba haciendo frecuente todo esto.

Cuando llego se aliso el pelo y se calmo un poco, solo unos segundos antes de abrir esa puerta y ver que de nuevo era la misma imagen de siempre.

-Jaha baja esa arma y siéntate- le ordenaba con un dejo de frustración por la situación.

\- De nuevo lo hicieron y saben que hay leyes que se tienen que cumplir- replicaba el hombre con clara ira.

\- Esta bien, vamos a conversar civilizadamente. Jaha baja el arma ¡ahora! Octavia deja esa espada en la mesa- ordenaba Abby mientras se sentaba en el sillón dispuesto para ella como canciller de esa comunidad.

\- Abby sabes perfectamente que mi pueblo no está bajo las leyes de los skykru- emitía en forma cansada la líder de los terrestres.

\- Octavia sabes que ya no hay skykru ni trikru, ni nada, solo somos un solo pueblo y sí, también están dentro de todo lo que se legisla aquí, sabes perfectamente que es para la propia existencia de todos- se frotaba el puente de la nariz, ya cansada de las mismas discusiones entre los dos líderes.

\- Faltaron a la ley de natalidad, ya es el quinto nacimiento este mes, si seguimos así no podremos sobrevivir, ya bastante nos cuesta, estamos pasando lo mismo que en el Arka Abby, ¡no te das cuenta!- gritaba frustrado el hombre mientras miraba a la líder terrestre con enojo.

\- Jaha ¿ han encontrado otro camino alternativo, algún rincón no visto, alguna otra salida?- le preguntaba con interés.

\- No, hemos buscado ya hace más de un año al igual que hemos intentado reiteradamente en tratar de destrabar la entrada principal pero no se puede.- le informaba el líder skykru

\- Tampoco hemos podido contactar con la radio, no hay comunicación hacia el exterior, no se si no hay nadie que nos pueda contestar o las antenas se destruyeron con el paso de la ola radiactiva hace 6 años- reportaba Octavia, que estaba sentada jugando con su espada en un sillón en un rincón de la oficina.

\- Entonces vamos a ver la posibilidad real de volar la entrada, pero eso nos pone en riesgo de que se derrumbe una parte del bunker y eso sería muy peligroso.- emitía la canciller sabiendo que eso ya era la última salida para poder dejar definitivamente el cautiverio donde estaban viviendo.

\- Voy a conversar con los ingenieros sobre la posibilidad y veremos las mejores opciones o por lo menos donde no se produzcan los mayores daños.- se paraba de su silla el hombre moreno y salía de la sala.

\- Yo veré que los míos entiendan que debemos cooperar con las leyes, y lo siento Abby por todo esto, trato de que entiendan lo importante que es todo esto pero ellos tienen otras creencias y prioridades y por mucho que yo sea su comandante no tengo el mismo peso que Heda.- miraba con nostalgia la morena a la canciller.

\- No te preocupes, hija, lo has hecho muy bien estos años, te respetan y has logrado la paz y convivencia que nunca creímos que viviríamos, así que ve tranquila. – abrazando en forma fraternal a la líder terrestre y viéndola salir, mientras se quedaba pensando en su propia hija que hacia ya mucho tiempo no la sentía en sus brazos y su silencio la estaba matando poco a poco, se preguntaba si su bebe estaría bien ahí afuera con sus amigos, eso esperaba, eso deseaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

Habían pasado 6 años desde que todo había ocurrido, la gente había estado cooperando en todo y viviendo en comunidad pacífica entre los skaykru y los terrestres, se habían hecho hasta alianzas fraternales pero ya estaban al límite.

Después de la ola ellos habían organizado todo y con los conocimientos de agricultura entre los dos pueblos habían logrado tener comida suficiente para todos. El oxígeno no era problema pues usaban la misma tecnología que el Monte Weather, de ventilación externa y purificadora al igual que con el agua, toda tecnología skykru.

Abigail Griffin había pasado a ser la canciller y líder global de ese pueblo pintoresco, mezcla de todos los clanes existentes en la tierra. Se encargaba también del ala medica junto con otros médicos formados en esos años con mezcla de medicina skykru y terrestre.

Todo era una mezcla pero pacífica y buena, la cultura se trasmitía de la misma manera que antes, a través de enseñanzas a los más pequeños y la mantención del espíritu a los mayores. La convivencia era armónica a excepción de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, que se repetía una vez al mes pero era algo que rompía la monotonía de los días.

Si habían algunas escaramuzas entre los terrestres eran reducidas por los vigilantes, un escuadrón mezclado que mantenían el orden y seguridad dentro del bunker.

-¿Fue difícil la conversación hoy?- le preguntaba su pareja mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

\- Lo mismo que siempre, pero hoy decidimos que vamos a tratar de salir de aquí como sea, espero que tomemos las mejores decisiones.- decía mientras abrazaba con amor a su mujer.

-Octavia, sabes que va a ser difícil la salida, no somos muchos pero hay que hablar si seguiremos como un solo pueblo o cada uno se ira a sus lugares de origen- le hablaba con tranquilidad a la morena.

\- Niylah, eso lo veremos más tarde, yo solo quiero perderme entre tus brazos hoy y descansar, permitirme eso por ahora.- le contestaba mientras se apoderaba de los labios de la rubia y se posicionaba encima de ella, perdiéndose las dos en un beso calmo donde sabían que daría paso a una noche movida. 

* * *

La estación lunar de la corporación Eligius había sido construida antes del holocausto con dinero de privados y del gobierno para la investigación del ADN humano con la finalidad de armarse con soldados genéticamente aptos para todo terreno y situaciones, además de la posibilidad de mandar a hombres a otros límites del universo, sueño ancestral de la humanidad.

La activación de las bombas los tomó en pleno asentamiento en la base pero ya con todo casi listo para el arribo de personas que se encargarían del proyecto, pero todo eso se alteró con la evacuación de la base terrestre ubicada en un lugar en el desierto de Arizona. Todos los que vivían en ese lugar fueron subidos a los cohetes preparados para trasladar a los científicos, así que un total de 500 personas entre militares, científicos y civiles especializados junto con todos los proyectos que realizaban, emprendieron el viaje a su nuevo hogar, eso hace más de 100 años.

Hoy con una estación con casi todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y con una población ya abundante, la corporación se convirtió en una ciudad ubicada en el lado oscuro de la luna, activa, ordenada y viva, pero al resguardo de cualquier ojo satelital humano existente, así habían sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Con pleno conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor tanto en el espacio como en la Tierra, esperaron pacientemente para poder volver a sus raíces, pero no era una cuestión de escases de algo, aunque algunas de las materias primas que necesitaban para subsistir solo lo encontraban en la tierra, su tecnología les había permitido replicarlas aunque a más baja calidad que las reales, pero les había permitido vivir sin problemas hasta esos momentos y seguirían prestándole utilidad en el futuro. Su necesidad de bajar era mas el volver a tener lo que había sido suyo una vez.

Sabían que había actividad en la tierra desde hace años y también conocían la estación El Arca pues conocían las actividades de la Alpha Station cuando quiso acoplar trece naves a una sola como se llamó después El Arka, de hecho se habían comunicado con ellos pero habían perdido contacto hace más de 10 años y los creían muertos.

\- Ecco 3 aquí Estación 1 ¿me copia?

\- Estación 1 aquí Ecco 3 positivo, cambio

\- Ecco 3 ha corroborado actividad en Estación A, cambio

\- Estación 1 actividad positiva, se ven luces pero no hemos podido lograr comunicación, cambio

\- Ecco 3 trate de hacer contacto físico si es posible e informe, cambio

\- Estación 1 entendido, fuera.

\- Estas segura que hay alguien ahí? Hace muchos años que se dice que está muerta esa estación, de que todos murieron por falta de oxígeno- le miraba uno de sus compañeros en ese vehículo que servía de exploración espacial.

\- No creo que este muerta pues si te das cuenta hay partes que faltan ahí, como si hubieran sido separadas a propósito- indicaba hacia fuera de la nave ya cerca de una de las escotillas de arribo a la estación.

\- Espero que no haya fantasmas, porque te juro que me meo en los pantalones- le decía con una carcajada su compañero.

\- Tú te meas con solo un toque de manos, amigo, no sé porque estas en la milicia si no aguantas nada.- se reía de buena forma pero con la vista fija en las maniobras que estaba realizando para el acoplamiento de su nave a la estación.

\- Ecco 3 a estación El Arka, ¿ me copia? Estamos pidiendo autorización para desembarco amistoso.- solo se escuchaba un silencio en su radio.

\- Ecco 3 a estación El Arka, estamos esperando autorización de desembarco, ¿ me copia?

\- Aquí Estación El Arka, autorizado.- se miraron los dos con sorpresa en sus ojos y sin palabras, habían contactado con los fantasmas legendarios de la estación olvidada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Solo atinaba a mirar a esa mujer que conocía desde la ciudad de la luz, esa mujer que había representado el caos y la liberación al mismo tiempo aunque en distintas situaciones.

-Madre, me dijeron que me habías mandado a …. – sus ojos se desviaron hacia la rubia estupefacta que se encontraba justo en esa habitación- Que haces aquí?- pregunto un poco irritada con la impertinencia de esa mujer.

-Déjalo así, Capitán Woods, soy Rebecca Woods primera jerarca del área científica y encargada del proyecto que usted ve aquí en la Tierra- se presentaba la mujer de blanco- Además madre de esta jovencita guapa que ve a mi lado- terminaba con una sonrisa.

-Madre!- se quejaba de forma un poco infantil pero recuperando su posición.

-Mi nombre es Clarke Griffin, habitante de la Tierra y miembro de la estación El Arka- se presentaba la rubia todavía no saliendo de su asombro.

-Griffin? Tu eres pariente de Jake Griffin, ingeniero de su estación ?- preguntaba asombrada la científica

\- Eh? Si, Jake era mi padre, como sabe de él?-la miraba ahora si con más desconcierto si era posible.

-Era ? Oh lo lamento, era un gran ingeniero y persona. Tuvimos muchas charlas técnicas y otras no tanto, hace muchos años atrás hasta que dejaron de comunicarse con nosotros hace más de 10 años, ahí fue cuando pensamos que habían muerto todos por la falta de oxígeno, ya que tu padre había encontrado algunas fallas y por tal nos habíamos comunicado para tratar de resolverlos, pero que paso con todos ustedes ?-

-Madre dejemos esto para más adelante, ahora necesito que me digas para que me necesitabas y usted señorita Griffin por favor me puede esperar en mi oficina, ya sabe dónde se encuentra, yo iré en unos minutos- se dirigía hacia la rubia dándole una mirada que no permitía una negativa.

\- Muy bien Capitán, pero no tarde porque necesito descansar- le contestaba enfadada con la actitud de la castaña.

\- Eso lo manejare yo- replicaba con los puños apretados ya en su límite.

La científica miraba divertida el intercambio de opiniones de las dos mujeres a su lado y algo le dijo que iba a ser muy interesante la estadía de la hija de uno de los hombres que había considerado su amigo por mucho tiempo.

Rebeca Woods había nacido en la estación lunar de la corporación pero había heredado el ADN de su abuelo Matt Pramheda, hermano de Becca Pramheda, la primera comandante de los terrestres, aunque esto no lo sabía la científica. Becca se había unido al proyecto de Alpha Station para poder desarrollar una cura para el cáncer, así logro crear una inteligencia artificial llamada A.L.I.E que había desarrollado una falla el cual trajo como consecuencia la casi aniquilación de la raza humana. Su abuelo le había contado los trabajos que había estado desarrollando su hermana gemela en la empresa de ambos, pero por desacuerdos se habían separado y terminaron trabajando en diferentes corporaciones. La científica había heredado casi el código genético completo de su tía abuela por lo cual el parecido era sorprendente.

* * *

Bellamy Blake estaba estupefacto al mirar a la mujer que había desembarcado con los 5 soldados en El Arka. El parecido con Luna era sorprendente aunque su cabello era liso y corto no como la recordaba, aunque su altura era casi la misma pues siempre fue más alta que todas sus amigas.

-Usted es el encargado de la estación ?- preguntaba la castaña Capitán

-Eh? Cómo?- respondía el moreno sin salir de su asombro

-Oh! …Santo Dios… que está pasando? Que haces aquí ?- deteniéndose Raven de improviso al ver a la mujer.

\- No sé de qué habla señorita pero me presentare mi nombre es Nadia Hilker Capitán de la 20° División de Asalto y orden de la corporación Eligius y usted hermosa dama es…?- extendiéndole la mano a la morena que la miraba todavía sin creérselo.

-Nadia deja esas cosas y terminemos con esta situación- le indicaba susurrando su amigo y subalterno.

-Bueno, yo soy Bellamy Blake el encargado de esta estación, aunque solo por estos 6 años que han pasado, pero quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí ?- preguntaba el moreno ya con mucha curiosidad y más que todo con alegría de ver a alguien que podría sacarlos de ahí de una vez por todas.

\- Si nos trasladamos a un lugar más cómodo les puedo responder todas las preguntas que nos hagan, aunque me gustaría que usted me responda la que hice hace un momento- dirigiéndose a la latina que no despegaba ojo de esa hermosa mujer que mantenía un ligero acento extraño.

-mi nombre es Raven Reyes, mecánica G-Zero de esta estación

-Ahora si me indicas un lugar donde podamos hablar estaría más que agradecida- miraba con una sonrisa coqueta a la morena.

\- Síganme por aquí- se encaminaba por un pasillo guiando así a todos hacia el despacho que otrora fuera del canciller de El Arka.

-Te seguiría donde fuera- respondió la capitán en forma queda pero que alcanzo a escuchar la mecánica sacándole una sonrisa pero sin mostrársela.

-Nadia compórtate- le daba un codazo en las costillas su amigo susurrándole.

\- Creo que esto será muy muy muy interesante- le respondía con la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto su subalterno.

* * *

Alexandra caminaba de una punta a otra de la habitación que actuaba de sala de control de la nave, con una clara furia.

-Puedes mantener la calma Alexa? – su madre la instaba. Ella sabía que su hija no tenía un carácter accesible pero también sabía que tenía un corazón inmenso, y así fue desde pequeña y ella la amaba sobre todas las cosas.

-Mama que quieres que haga si cada orden que doy me la refuta… no puedo así, nadie lo había hecho antes, no me escucha, hace lo que quiere- le indicaba a su madre con clara frustración en su voz y eso saco una sonrisa a la mujer mayor.

-Te impresionó, no? Y no me mires así que sabes que es verdad, nunca te había visto tan alterada como con ella- la miraba con curiosidad.

-No. Eso es imposible, solo… solo me altera su arrogancia, eso es todo- trato de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de su madre.

-Muy bien, después lo hablaremos mejor, más adelante, ahora tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo poniéndose seria y sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en una esquina de la sala.

-Que pasa mamá? Papa se ha comunicado contigo, hay nuevas órdenes?- preguntaba preocupándose por el semblante de la científica.

\- No mi amor, ven siéntate a mi lado.- dejándole un espacio para que se colocara cerca de ella.- Estuve mirando tus exámenes que te hiciste hace unos días, no están bien, tengo que inyectarte de nuevo-su hija la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y pena.

-Está bien mama, sé que encontraras la cura, sé que lo harás, yo confío en ti- la abrazo y se dejó mimar por su madre.

Alexandra había sido la primera bebe nacida naturalmente, dentro del vientre materno, hacia 24 años y había provocado un gran revuelo dentro de la comunidad, pues todos eran incubados de forma artificial en un tipo de colmena, no muy grande ya siempre albergaba no más de 10 bebes, pero ellos al igual que la capitana eran "hechos" por manipulación genética, aunque siempre dejaban lo esencial para que fueran personas únicas, con sus carácter y diferencias, solo resaltaban lo más importante, su futura actividad. Pero la morena había traído desde sus genes una enfermedad que era muy rara y que atacaba a su sangre, era un tipo cáncer y constantemente tenía que revisarse y colocarse una vacuna experimental que había elaborado su madre con el fin de poder curar ese extraño mal, pero algo le faltaba y no sabía qué, ya había probado con todo, hasta los archivos que tenia de su tía abuela Becca, que había dejado antes de irse a la otra corporación, pero ella sabía que había algo mas pero no tenía donde buscar ya. No perdía las esperanzas porque de algo estaba segura y es que no dejaría morir a su única hija costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **Disculpen lo corto del capitulo pero prometo actualizar mas rapido y un poco mas largo, pero la falta de tiempo siempre es la culpable. Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic y por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Me despido con mi espada y mi alma.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La habitación era mediana con un escritorio simple pero lleno de objetos antiguos y una pantalla empotrada encima del escritorio de madera, un sillón ergonométrico de un material que ella no identificaba, un armario pequeño donde creía que se guardaban documentos y una pequeña biblioteca con libros que dejo fascinada a la rubia pues hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía.

\- Toma asiento y cuéntame sobre los terrestres- le ordenaba la castaña mientras entraba a su oficina

\- ¿Te han enseñado que se pide por favor cuando quieres que alguien haga algo?- la miraba la rubia con suficiencia.

\- Por favor, toma asiento y Por favor háblame de como llegaste a la tierra y quienes son los terrestres – le decía con los dientes apretados.

\- Como comenzar… mmm… hace unos años atrás la estación El Arka, de donde yo vengo se empezó a quedar sin oxígeno y mandaron una nave a la Tierra con 100 chicos, entre ellos, yo. Tuvimos muchas dificultades de adaptación y de disciplinas pero nos apañamos bien hasta que aparecieron los habitantes de allí, que parecían salvajes, tenían un lenguaje distinto pero también hablaban el de nosotros. Entramos en luchas con algunos y con otros logramos adaptarnos. Todo a nuestro alrededor era muy distinto a lo que conocíamos, desde el oxígeno que respirábamos hasta los animales y sus habitantes. Supimos que habían clanes y estos eran liderados por Heda, la comandante Lexa, una mujer fuerte, valiente y la única que había logrado traer paz a los 12 clanes que existían, hasta que llegamos nosotros.- relataba con un dejo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña- Al tiempo llegaron los restante de nuestra gente pero sobrevivieron al aterrizaje pocos. Pasamos muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es lo que comenzó hace un poco más de 6 años. Después de las bombas nucleares que devasto la Tierra, las centrales nucleares se mantuvieron estables hasta que ALIE, la inteligencia Artificial que había creado Becca Pramheda, de nuevo hizo colapsar las centrales y se formó una ola radioactiva que devasto de nuevo la faz de la tierra, excepto algunos lugares. Había una ciudad, Polis, como la llamaban los terrestre donde habitaban sin hacer diferencia alguna entre clanes y es donde residía Heda.- se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar.

-¿Polis? ¿Una ciudad?- preguntaba con curiosidad la Capitán

-Polis era el centro principal de toda la tierra conocida de los terrestres, era como la capital de los países antiguos- respondía la rubia con añoranza.

\- Este dibujo que tengo en la mano¿ quién es?- hacía rato que quería preguntar pues era idéntica a ella pero durmiendo y necesitaba saber a quién pertenecía.

\- Ella fue Heda Lexa Kom Trikru, comandante de la sangre de los 13 clanes, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido- la miro a los ojos con unas lágrimas en los suyos.

\- Ella fue muy importante para ti ¿no es así?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta por percibir la inmensa tristeza transmitida por los azules ojos y no entendía porque reaccionaba así.

\- Ella fue la mujer a quien ame y sigo amando- un latido del corazón de la morena se saltó al escuchar con suavidad y fuerza a la vez la respuesta de la rubia ahí sentada.

* * *

Todos se miraban con absoluta estupefacción, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la Capitan Hilker.

\- Alguien me puede decir porque me miran extrañados, desde que entre aquí he sido objeto de acoso visual- preguntaba divertida la morena militar

\- Disculpa si te hemos incomodado pero es que lo que estamos viendo es casi imposible de creer por nosotros. Eres idéntica a una amiga nuestra, una terrestre líder de un clan que murió antes de la ola radioactiva hace 6 años- respondía todavía con extrañeza la latina mecánica.

\- Oh, que interesante. Creo que hay mucha información que tendremos que aportar de ambos lados para entender que está pasando aquí, solo quiero preguntar si hay más personas aparte de ustedes que estén viviendo acá.

\- No, solo somos nosotros los que ves aquí. Ella es Echo, una terrestre que ha aprendido mecánica con Raven, a quien ya conoce. Ella es Harper McIntyre, militar y junto a mí, nos encargamos de mantener las armas y algunos vehículos en condiciones, él es Monty Green que es nuestro experto en informática y es el encargado de mantener funcionando esta estación y ellos dos son John Murphy y Emori.

\- Bueno, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy la capitán Nadia Hilker y vengo de la estación lunar de la corporación Eligius- se presentaba la morena con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estación lunar? Nunca escuchamos algo similar cuando vivíamos en El Arka –preguntaba Harper.

\- Creo que una vez escuche hablar algo de eso a mi madre cuando vivíamos aquí- dijo Monty- pero no se explayo más allá de decir que habían hablado con sus colegas lunares, pero eso hace muchísimos años, yo era un niño todavía.

\- Bien ya pasado las presentaciones necesitamos saber qué es lo que está pasando, porque ahora están aquí y que ayuda nos pueden ofrecer-preguntaba con ansias Bellamy a la Capitán.

\- Yo vengo a ofrecerles trasladarlos hasta la estación lunar y ahí verán que hacen- contestaba la morena capitán.

\- ¿Pero como supieron que la estación estaba habitada? – preguntaba la mecánica adjunta Echo.

\- No lo sabíamos pero hacia un tiempo que veíamos algunas luces desde nuestra nave de exploración en las rondas de vigilancia y así pasaron a ser una leyenda urbana, los fantasmas del arka- respondió divertida la Capitán.

\- Bien, ya que están aquí creo que no tengo que preguntar si nos queremos ir porque eso está demás,¿ no es así? – miraba a sus compañeros Bellamy con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando estamos saliendo señorita Hilker? – se volteaba a ver rápidamente la mecánica latina.

\- Cuando ustedes dispongan – le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante que hizo sonrojar a Raven.

* * *

Aun la miraba con un dejo de admiración, en especial por como hablaba de esa tal Lexa, aunque por dentro sentía un rastro de enojo pero lo dejo de lado cuando comenzó a hablarle de cómo estaban organizados en la Tierra y de las guerras que se habían librado y de cómo Heda había llevado la paz a sus habitantes.

\- ¿Y tu hija de quién es? Si supuestamente amabas a esta mujer, me imagino que tuvo que nacer de alguna manera, ¿existía la técnica de fertilización fuera del vientre como nosotros?- preguntaba la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo ustedes?- miraba la rubia sin entender muy bien que se refería- No, las técnicas de los skykru no existían ahí, pero Maddie no es hija biológica mía, la encontré cuando era casi una bebé en un pueblo devastado por lo ola radiológica y era la única sobreviviente – todavía recordaba en las condiciones paupérrimas en que la había encontrado ese día, tal vez llevaba días sin comer, solo era una pequeñita de no más de tres años.

\- ¿Pero como fue posible que sobreviviera si me dijiste que todo lo que tocaba esa ola se desintegraba?

\- Ella tiene un tipo de sangre que para los terrestres era sagrada, es sangre negra, como la mía y me imagino que sus padres la colocaron en una especie de pozo bajo la tierra para que no la tocara directamente, por lo cual la radiación posterior no le afecto- trataba de explicar la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sangre negra? ¿Que es eso? ¿Cómo que sagrado?- estaba bastante confusa la castaña y no dejaba de preguntar.

\- Si miras ese libro que tienes ahí envuelto en esa tela – le indicaba hacia el libro y le señalaba que lo tomara- ahí tendrás todas las respuestas, ese es el libro sagrado de los terrestres, solo lo tenía el portador de la llama o más bien el sacerdote quien a la vez era el consejero de Heda-

\- Es una cultura bastante compleja diría yo, con muchos mitos y cosas inentendibles

\- No es tan complejo, pero lee el libro o por lo menos trata de entenderlo, hay partes donde hay muchos símbolos y no sé qué quieren decir, es un lenguaje extraño.- le explicaba la rubia a una castaña cada vez más intrigada con esa cultura.

Un golpe en la puerta de la oficina hizo sacar a las dos de un mundo donde ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que estaban.

-Adelante – indicaba la castaña después de despabilar un poco.

-Capitán, hemos encontrado unas ruinas a unos kilómetros de aquí y denotamos unas señales de radio muy débiles –daba su reporte su segundo al mando, el teniente Brown.

-¿Dijo ruinas?, ¿hay un edificio muy alto ahí?- preguntaba ansiosa Clarke

\- Si, aunque el edificio está en el piso pero si, hay ruinas de concreto- miraba alternativamente el teniente, entre la rubia y la Capitán.

\- Vamos a ir a investigar, reúne un escuadrón con nivel 1 y con tres vehículos completos, en 10 minutos salimos- ordenaba Alexa mientras se paraba de su silla.

-Quiero ir también, es posible que las señales de radios provengan del bunker que está debajo de las ruinas del edificio, ahí está el resto de los sobrevivientes de la ola, los terrestres y los nuestros- pedía la rubia.

\- Te quiero lista y a las órdenes de mi teniente – la miraba con un dejo de impaciencia por la impertinencia de esa mujer.

* * *

Se dirigía a los laboratorios con prisa para dejarle el libro que le había entregado Clarke a su madre para ver que podía sacar de aquello, pues había una sección con un código que creyó era un lenguaje de programación que ella no conocía pero había visto algo en algunos documentos antiguos de la corporación.

\- Madre, vengo a entregarte este libro que creo que te será interesante, es dela cultura de los terrestres, al parecer es sagrado, según me conto Clarke- le indicaba a su madre que había estado sumergida en unos papeles en el escritorio de su laboratorio

\- A ver muéstramelo hija – recibió el objeto y al abrirlo no pudo dejar de abrir los ojos de una forma que indicaba sorpresa y no pasó desapercibida por la castaña menor.

\- ¿Que pasa madre?

\- Este…. Este es el diario de Becca, de la hermana de tu abuelo, la creadora de casi todo lo que ves aquí- estaba impresionada con lo que tenía en sus manos y no lo ocultaba.

\- Wow, es impresionante que algo tan importante haya estado aquí en la Tierra, pero mira hay símbolos que no entiendo pero creo reconocer- le mostraba la sección del lenguaje.

\- Oh por Dios! Es el lenguaje Julia, este lenguaje es el principio de todo, aquí explica cómo comenzó su vacuna contra el cáncer, sabes lo que significa hija mía?- la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Que significa mama? – la miraba con duda pero ella sabía que significaba pero no quería ilusionarse.

\- Lo que tengo en mis manos es tu posible cura, mi amor, aquí están las bases para poder salvarte- la abrazaba llorando de emoción.

\- No puedo creerlo, de verdad no puedo creerlo.

Sin separarse una llamada entrante en el laboratorio hizo saltar las alertas a Alexa.

-Llamada entrante del primer jerarca militar General Woods a la segunda jerarca medica Rebecca Woods- anunciaba una voz sintetizada.

-Aceptada –indicaba la científica.

-Becca, como estas?, como esta Alexa? Supe que tuvo que tomar la inyección- le preguntaba con preocupación el hombre sin percatarse que su hija estaba mirándolo también a través de la pantalla.

-Estoy bien Padre, soy más fuerte de lo que crees- mostraba una pequeña sonrisa la castaña menor.

\- Me alegro hija. Tengo noticias preocupantes acerca de los disidentes – el hombre mostraba un ceño fruncido dando la indicación de que era muy serio lo que diría.

\- Te escucho Padre.

\- Apareció Chermaine Diyoza y su ubicación es exactamente donde creímos que iría, esta con los European y creo que – hizo una pausa mirando con pesadez a su hija – la guerra se nos viene encima y será difícil.

\- Esa mujer- apretaba los puños dejando blanco los nudillos y sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en fuego puro- juro que la matare Padre, aunque sea lo último que haga- una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y dos pares de ojos la miraban conociendo el sufrimiento que emanaban pues ellos mismos lo sentían, pues esa mujer, la mejor estratega de la corporación, era la líder de la disidencia, mercenarios sin escrúpulos y la asesina de su hijo, el hermano de Alexandra.


End file.
